Follow Through
by Agatha2460
Summary: Sara's hot under the collar for a certain detective. Sara/Sofia femslash.


Many thanks to Kylie (kylie1206) who influenced me to write this and also for giving me advice on it. I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. Enjoy.

* * *

Sighing, Sara spread her fingers in her hair in attempt to tame it. After 18 hours of craning over an evidence table, filled with rubbish from her scene trawling meticulously through everything, without any help she could feel her eye lids getting heavy.

"Think Sara, think. What are you missing?" she muttered to herself, lamely trying to think of different angles involving the evidence that she hadn't thought of.

A soft laughter surfaced from behind her. Sara turned to see how it was, finding Sofia Curtis standing in the doorway. A wave of insecurity washed over her; how long had Sofia been watching her? Instead of greeting her she turned and continued working through the evidence, hoping that she hadn't noticed the change in her body stance.

Smirking Sofia entered the room, circling the evidence table attempting to give the illusion she was looking at the photos splayed across it. Despite that, she was making no effort to hide that she was actually looking at the petite brunette sitting at the table. Sofia watched Sara as she circled the table, noting that as she walked behind her Sara sucked in an involuntary breath. She loved the effect she could have on her without saying anything.

Sara could feel the tension getting thick and the room getting hot as Sofia walked behind her for the fifth time. As she got to the opposite end of the table Sara composed herself long enough to look up, "did you want something?"

Sofia stopped and leaned her hands against the table, aware that her top was strategically open, holding Sara's gaze for a brief moment before standing again, "follow me."

Sara sat for a moment, perplexed as Sofia exited the room, before following. They meandered their way through the lab until finally Sofia stepped into the gun lab curiously looking around until she was completely satisfied no one was around and shut the door, slyly flicking the lock. Sara stood; mute, next to the door as Sofia walked to the opposite end of the room.

"What are we doing here?" Sara asked naively, aware of the double meaning in her words.

Sofia captured her gaze and started to walk towards Sara stopping only inches from her; effectively pinning her against the door.

"Do you really need an explanation, Sidle?" Sofia whispered huskily, her eyes daring Sara to take her on.

That was all the explanation Sara needed. She idly looped her thumb into Sofia's belt and pulled her even closer. Sara titled her head to the side of Sofia's, her breath tickling Sofia's skin and she whispered, "I think I have a pretty good idea," before placing light kisses down her neck.

Sofia instinctively rolled her head backwards enjoying the wave of ecstasy running through her veins. She quickly felt the need for more and bought her head forwards, dipping it to catch Sara's lips in her own. Sara let out a soft moan as she felt hands splay out beneath the bottom of her shirt and intrinsically shifted her hips forwards. Sofia responded by placing her knee between Sara's thighs and letting her hands glide to her zipper as she kissed her neck. There was defiantly going to be a mark left there but neither woman seemed to care.

As Sara reached down to Sofia's pants she felt a knocking behind her and immediately felt a hand go over her mouth. She tried to protest but Sophia's hand stayed firm against her mouth, eyes locked together.

"Stupid damn door," Hodges muttered as he fumbled through his set of keys trying to locate the one for the ballistics lab.

Sara's eyes went wide at the realization that they could be caught, "Shit!"

"Over here," Sofia whispered as she grasped Sara's hand and pulled her silently into the evidence locker behind several shelves. Sofia pressed her back to the wall and pulled Sara against her covering her mouth again when she tried to protest just as Hodges finally made his way into the room.

Neither woman seemed to breathe as Hodges made his way to the desk in the middle of the room to log in some evidence before turning and making his way back out again.

As the door shut Sofia took her hand away from Sara's mouth and kissed her lightly on the neck and said softly, "maybe another time?"

As she felt Sara nod she stepped away and smoothed out her clothes over and ran her fingers through her hair. Sara refastened her zipper and watched as the blonde before her sultrily slipped out of the door and couldn't help the smile the crept over her face.


End file.
